Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-11518636-20140904000341
Ugh, homecoming is coming up at school for me and thats bringing back some drama filled stories, for me. So sit down and prepare for Christina's storytime. I havent told this one. SO HERE WE GO. At the end of the year dance, last year. People were asking people to go to the dance with them. So my ex who was madly in love with my best friend, for 6 months was going to ask her. But my crush (now my current boyfriend) was convinced that me and my ex had something going on, because my ex and I were like best friends. So my crush liked me, but for some reason he thought I would reject him so he just decided to ask my best friend. My ex was going to ask her on the same day, which he did and she said "maybe" then my crush/current boyfriend asked her and she said "yes" then said "no" to my ex. So we were just devastated, after school we were crying on each others shoulder, he came over and we watched movies. We literally became best friends through heartbreak. So my ex just decided to ask me to the dance, as friends, because I was heartbroken, I don't even want to go into how sad I was, I remember looking at him all the time and wanting to cry. So my ex asked me with flowers and chocolates and I said yes. But that was when my crush/boyfriend realized he fucked up and he got really sad, like he wouldn't talk. Then he out of no where canceled going to the dance with my best friend (he regrets doing that) and he tried fixing it by asking me but I said no,even though I wanted to go with him because I needed to stay with my ex. Also my friend got another date to the dance that day he canceled on her and my ex missed his chance again. So at the dance, me and my ex had a great time we danced together ate and stuff it was amazing. So then my crush/current boyfriend asked me to dance to a slow song and we did and it felt perfect, if I could relive any moment im my life it would be that moment. Then he said something and I just kinda got really conflicted, I said something about if he doesnt want to dance with me I can dance with my date, and it was kind a test, and he passed. He responded with "But, why would I want that?" and thats when I realized he liked me back, but I told him that then was not the time for us to get togethr, and finished the slow dance and returned to my ex. The dance later ended with some other drama not involving us. The rest is history my, then crush, and I are dating. My best friend now hates me, my ex is one of my best friends. But this is one of these stories that makes me grateful because being involved in it sucked but I can look back at it and smile because something good came out of it. Also there is also a reason im posting it, but you guys probably dont care unless you want me to say (comment if you do want me to say). Also dont get too depressed over a guy you like, I know its hard not too. Focus on your guy best friends who would do anything to make you happy. Okay. Thats my advice and story of the day.